


As Much As I Love You

by lunaticmeap



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grandparenthood, Honestly wtf was I even thinking when i wrote this I was running away from life, M/M, katsudon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticmeap/pseuds/lunaticmeap
Summary: "This world is strange in its way of bringing us together, Yuuri."A very casual lunch in which Yuuri recalls the moments that brought him to where he was now.





	As Much As I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on: 17/9/2017  
> [Viktuurificwriters](https://viktuurificwriters.tumblr.com/) basically releases prompts on their page every once in a while and every once in a while I actually sit down to write stuff (which I probably shouldnt have spent yesteray doing because now im drowning in my homework but who cares!) And so I told myself i'd write something a little sweet, and fluffy like 300 words, but then it's like 688 words and I don't understand where all this angst kind of came from. ALso PLEASE EXCUSE MY UNCULTURED ASS BECAUSE I TRIED MY BEST TO use the word "grandpa" in Russian AND Japanese and I'm neither of that! 
> 
> So like yeah, I finally wrote this and turned it into a collection (whilst lingering on some other fics which I havent finished like wow do I even schedule??) Notes at the end will explain what i had in mind for this fic.

“I didn’t know how strange this world was until I heard a voice,” Yuuri said softly, waiting for bubbles to appear around the chopstick in the oil 

The teenager sitting across from the kitchen bench looked up curiously from “Where did it came from,  _ ojiichan _ ?”

Yuuri smiled a little as he dropped the pieces of breaded pork into the immediately sizzling oil. “It came from…” he wiped his hands on a nearby towel, “…Russia.”

“Russia???”

The man chuckled at the confused voice, “From Russia, in the form of a very attractive person.”

“Attractive, weird and came from Russia? Wait… are you talking about  _ dedushka?  _ Are you saying he’s attractive just because you’re his husband, ojiichan? _ ” _

“Your deduskha was  _ very  _ attractive in his youth, and I am certainly not the only one who thought that. I am, however, the only one who managed to marry him,” Yuuri smiled fondly as he flipped over the pork which had now shown the crispy orange-yellow on its bottom, then poured in the beaten eggs left on the side. “Can you get the rice, dear?”

“What was he like, ojiichan?” the teenager hopped off her stool to move retrieve two bowls from the cupboard, then a plastic spoon and began to scoop spoonfuls of rice out of the rice cooker.

“He had silver hair, for one.”

“Did he dye it?”

“No, it was his natural hair colour, which was quite a strange isn’t it? And his eyes were a slate blue, almost,” Yuuri grabbed the pork out of the pan onto a plate with paper towels. “He was a very tall, slender man. Quite a gentleman too, but absolutely horrible at flirting!”

The girl laughed, “But he must have done something right. Otherwise you wouldn’t have gotten married, right?”

 

_ Yuuri, starting today, I will be your coach. _

_ This is the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you’ve surprised me. _

_ It’s almost like a marriage proposal. _

_ I wish you would never retire. _

 

Yuuri almost dropped his chopsticks at the memory and chuckled. “He must have.”

“What’s so funny, ojiichan?”

“Oh,” the old man placed the pork cutlets onto the two steaming rice bowls and took a pair of chopsticks out from the drawer, closing it with his hip and carried everything to the table. “It’s nothing.”

“Ojiichan you’re blushing. Are you thinking of something inappropriate?” the girl looked at him apprehensively whilst digging into her food.

“No! Of course not!”

“Really? Cause uncle Yurio said that you and dedushka used to make a lot of sexual innuendos around him.”

 

_ Yuuri, do you think we’d make good parents? _

 

_ Yurio! Look! This is our kid! _

 

“I don’t think you’d want to know. Tie your hair up so you don’t get it into the rice.”

“Did you love him a lot?”

“Who? Your papa or dedushka?”

“Dedushka.”

“Very much. Even if his unpredictability drives me crazy at times.”   
  
“On a scale from zero to ten, how much did you love him, ojiichan?”

  
  
_ Yuuri, do you think we’d be cool grandparents?  _

__  
__  
Yuuri pondered for a moment before answering, “I love him as much as I love you, Viktoria.”   
  


_ Or maybe cheesy grandparents? _ __  
  


“Ojiichan, you’re so cheesy!” she wrinkled her nose and laughed.   
  
“Then you would have drowned in cheese if you had met your dedushka,” he took a bite out of the pork, letting the smell and taste of the awaited hard work seep into his senses.   
  
“You think he would have liked me?”   
  


_ When Viktoria is born, tell her I love her for me. Don’t tear yourself apart missing me, put your effort into loving her. This world is strange in its way of bringing us together, Yuuri. _ __  
__  
_ Don’t cry, please. You’ll make me cry otherwise. _ __  
__  
_ I know I loved you that night in Sochi, and I know I love Viktoria before she will even be born. I won’t be here for that, though, so.. _ __  


  
Yuuri brushed a stray hair strand away from her face, then gave her a small pat, “I know he would.”   
  


_ …love her as much as you loved me. And take care of each other, for my sake, okay? _

**Author's Note:**

> okay in case anyone is confused:
> 
> somehow I imagined that Viktor and Yuuri will have a kid (boy for no particular reason), which whom would have somehow married but then died for some reason i did not think of. But then his wife was already pregnant and at the time just couldnt handle the child and basically custody goes to the grandparents. But then months before Viktoria was gonna be born, Viktor was either had terminal illness or some sort accident that meant that he would die before he met his grandchild. And Yuuri is basically really not okay because he’s lost his son, and now husband is gonna leave like emotionally not ready for this and like his daughter in law he thinks he can’t handle the child by himself. But then he did, and his daughter in law only comes around like once in a lifetime and they’re on okay-ish terms, but mostly Viktoria lives with Yuuri and obv she knows how to skate and she badass at it like her freaking honorary grand-uncle Yurio, and be getting freaking gold medals in junior division becuz come on world class skater grandparent who is a coach? Puh-lease. Also she’s called Viktoria cuz that’s what her dada would have wanted.
> 
> yeah so im that really bad write who cant do subtext.   
> Hit me up on tumblr[ @meapistrash](https://meapistrash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
